Undertale Meets The Legend of Zelda
by Pickle Rick
Summary: The characters from The Legend of Zelda series (Link, Zelda, Ganondorf) fall to the underground. (Note: Zelda and Ganondorf are featured later in the story.) They must find a way out, with a few friends to meet along the way to help out, to get back to Hyrule. Get ready to have your mind blown with a new idea that actually makes sense! *woo...? "WOWIE! I CAN'T WAIT!" I can't, too!
1. Prologue

Meets

Prologue

"AAUGHH!" a slightly voice-cracking scream is heard from the UNDERGROUND. "Oof!"

The figure groans in pain and gets up. It looks around in confuzzlement. "Huh? Wh-where am I?"

The figure walks around in shock, trying to figure out where it is. A flower with a big smiling face pops up, just out of nowhere. The figure jumps.

"Gah! Who are you?" the figure asks in amazement.

"Howdy! I'm FLOWEY! Flowey the Flower!" the flower says.

"Flowey?" _What an odd name..._ the figure thinks, trying to figure out where the frag he is.

"That was quite a fall you took, kid! But I hope you're alright!"

"Okay... _talking flower_..." the figure says, a bit sarcastically.

"Hey! You call me Flowey, motherfragger!"

"GAH! Alright, well la-di-da, then, _FLowey_."

"Good! I knew you would say my name! *sigh* No one ever did..."

A MOMENT LATER...

"Kidding!" Flowey says.

"Okay..." the figure says. "Um, question."

"Yeah, what's that, kid?"

"Where am I?"

"Oh. You don't know where we are?"

" _NO, I DON'T KNOW WHERE WE ARE_!"

"I can see the sarcasm in your voice. But I knew you wouldn't figure it out!"

"How?! Are you like a... mind-reader or something?"  
"'Mind-reader?' Pff, NO!" Flowey says. "Do you _really want to know where we are_?"

"...Yesssssssssssssssssssssssssssss. Just tell me where the _FRAG_ we are so I can get _out of here_!"

"Okay... but are you _sure_ you wanna know?"  
"GRR! JUST. GET. IT. OVERWITH."

"No."

 _...What did you just SAY TO ME?!_ the figure thinks, angry.

"You're in the UNDERGROUND. Jeez! How could you have not figured out until _NOW_?"

"WHAT?! THE _UNDERGROUND_?!"

Dun Dun _DUNNNNNN_!


	2. The Figure Reveals

Undertale Meets **The Legend of** **Zelda**

 **Chapter 1: The Figure Reveals**

 **"Ugh, it** _ **had**_ **to be the underground."** **the figure says.**

 **"What, you haven't been here before?"** **Flowey asks.**

 **"** _ **Too**_ **many times before. Oh, you should have** _ **seen**_ **me!"** **the figure says, chuckling a bit.**

 **"So, uh... Forgot to ask you before, but..."** **Flowey says, pausing himself.** **"...What's your name?"**

 **"M...My name?"** **the figure asks, confuzzled and wondering what the heck Flowey had just said.**

 **"Yeah, your** _ **name,**_ **kid. Do you need a definition, or even a** _ **sentence?**_ **Ooh, I already have a good one... WHAT'S YOUR NAME?"**

 **"My name... (sigh)"** **the figure says, trying to remember his name.** **"My name is...Link."**

 **"...Link?"** **Flowey repeats.** _ **Is that even a name?**_ **Flowey thinks to himself.**

 **"Yes,** _ **Link.**_ **What, never heard of that name,** _ **Flowey?**_ **"**

 **"Hmm...Link... That's not a** _ **name!**_ **I know you have a real name. Know why? The name 'Link' is** _ **FAKE!**_ **"** **Link is really mad** **now.**

 **"HAAUGH!"** **Link screams, pulling the Master Sword out and slashing it at Flowey. The attack doesn't miss, but Flowey barely takes any damage.**

 **"...R** _ **eally?**_ **You think you can kill** _ **me?**_ **I'm just an** _ **innocent**_ **flower!"**

 **"How** _ **dare**_ **you make fun of my name! You only s** _ **ay**_ **it's fake bec** _ **ause**_ **you don't know it's r** _ **eal!**_ **"**

 **"Hmm...Good point..."** **Flowey says.** **"St** **ill a fake name** **."**

"Shut your mouth, Flowey!" **I say, coming out of nowhere.** _ **You know, I don't need to introduce myself because you know me already!**_ "Your mouth has bullcrap words coming out of it anyway, so why bother talking!"

 **"Huh?"** **Link says.** **"Who are you?"**

"Oh, me? I am Mr. Doge." **I reply.** "I already know who you are, Link. I've played your games."

 **"** **Fake name** **!"** **Flowey says.**

 **"SHUT UP, FLOWEY! IT** _ **IS**_ **A REAL NAME, YOU MOTHERFUNKER!"** **Link yells. A fireball suddenly shoots Flowey away from us.**

"Huh? ...Oh." **I say.**

 **"Where did that fireball come from?"** **Link asks, walking up to me. I tell him it was Toriel.** **"Who's Toriel?"**

 **"** _ **I**_ **am** **TORIEL,** **caretaker of the** **RUINS.** **" Toriel suddenly says from behind us.**

 **"GAH!"** **Link screams and jumps in shock as we turn around to see a...** _ **Well, I don't really know how to describe Toriel...**_ **a "human-like" figure. Yeah, let's go with that!** **"You're Toriel?"**

 **"Yes, I am. Did you not hear me the first time?"** **Toriel asks.**

 **"Well, the truth is I did, but I wasn't paying attention, but I heard you!"** **Link answers.**

"Wait a sec..." **I say, pausing myself.** "If you weren't paying attention, how could you hear her? You can't be able to hear her if you didn't pay attention." **I tell Link.**

 **"Hmm...You have a point there."** **Link says.**

"So...I believe I should repeat myself then? Iam **TORIEL,** **caretaker of the** **RUINS.** **" Toriel says.**

 **"Uh, yeah. I think I know that."** **Link replies.**

 **"Why did you have me repeat it, then, so-called 'Hero of Time?'"** **Toriel asks, with quite some attitiude.**

 **"O** _ **oh**_ **, I'll have you know that I** _ **am**_ **a Hero of Time!"**

 ***yeah, we'll see about that.** **Sans says.**

 **"HELLO, TORIEL! MR. DOGE! WHO'S THAT?"** **Papyrus asks.**

"Heh? Oh, this guy? He's Link. We've GOT ANOTHER HUMAN!" **I say.**

 **"WOWIE! ANOTHER HUMAN!** _ **I**_ **AM THE G** _ **RRRRRRRREAT**_ **PAPYRUS!"**

 ***and i'm sans. sans the skeleton.**

 **"G** _ **ah!**_ **My enemies from my first game! K** _ **ill**_ **it!"** **Link shrieks as he...well, at least tries to, slash at the two.**

 **"WAH!"** **Papyrus screams as he dodges the attack.**

 ***oh crap.** **Sans says as he...** _ **well,**_ **teleports to dodge the attack. Yeah, let's go with that!**

 **"Huh?"** **Link this time doesn't try to slash at them, but to** _ **stab**_ **them.**

"N _O!_ Link, you can't kill them! They're skeletons...and my friends! Besides, you can't kill skeletons if they're dead already!" I yell to Link.

"AW, THANKS, MR. DOGE!"

*oh, gag me with a _spork._

"Now you better not stab them, 'cause you can't, mifster!" I say, pretending to be drunk even though I'm not. _I'm really not drunk._

 **"*sigh*** GRAH!" Link yells, stabbing Papyrus.

*paps, no! why, link, why would you do that to my frickin' brother?!

 **"Okay, 1) I hate you two, 2)He's one of my enemies in my first game, 3) I hate you two, and** _ **4)**_ **NOBODY LIKES YOU!"**

 **"hey! Unhand those two! ...And get your sword out of Papyrus!"** **a fish-headed figure comes out, yelling at Link.**

"UNDYNE! YOU CAME TO HELP ME?"

 **"Of course! Don't know why I wouldn't, you know? you're my friend, you know?"**

"AW, DON'T SAY THAT, UNDYNE! BUT THANKS! THAT'S SO _NICE_ OF YOU TO SAY!"

*again, gag me with a _spork!_ Sans says, with quite some attitude.

"SANS!" Papyrus says.

*fine. never...**sigh** never mind...

"GOOD, SANS! AND _STAY_ THAT WAY!"

*okay, who wants me to 'tickle their funny bones?' Sans says, making a pun.

"SANS! YOU KNOW I HATE YOUR BAD PUNS AND JOKES!"

*what? i thought that was intended to be SANS-sational!

"SANS! STOP OR I'M CALLING THE ROYAL GUARD!" Papyrus screams in anger.

*no. Sans says.

[END OF CHAPTER 1]


End file.
